dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Turles (SSJJ)
Turles is Saiyan with similar appearance to Goku, however he was killed when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, but revived as an adult by Chamel. Appearance Aside from his different skin tone, and that he retains his tail; he resemble Goku, and has similar to hair aside from the horn-like strands. He wears the traditional Time Breaker Armour with the insignia on the centre. Personality Turles originally was given the same memories and personality as his alternate self (Movie Turles) from a timeline that made no sense. Turles cares little about others, and his very prideful, confident, and merciless. He can also be quite childish as a result of his rapid aging, but has increased knowledge thanks to Chamel's tutelage. He knows the difference between evil and good, but doesn't care one way or another. After the events of the Time Crusade and being banished by his request - Turles' personality became identical to his counterpart from the movies and even formed the Crusher Corps. Biography Background Prior to the destruction of Planet Vegeta; Towa arrived to save him and adopted has her own child and was trained extensively by Mira. First Battle against the Time Patrol Turles challenge Dial after he arrived to fix the distortion with Vegeta and Nappa. He proceeded to battle against Dial with little care that Dial wasn't like Frieza. The battle continues through the mountainous region until Vegeta uses his Power Ball and all three Saiyans transform into Great Ape despite Turles being in a different region. However, thanks to his training Dial was able to overcome Turles and eventually severs Turles tail forcing him back into his base form. Unable to get over the fact that Dial resembles the tyrant that destroyed his home planet; Turles exploded with anger transformed into his Super Saiyan form and began battling against the Hybrid warrior. However, he was taken from the battle by Mira and given a Demon's Heart. Second Battle and Regression Turles later battled against Dial once again following the defeat of the Ginyu Force and continued the battle. Using his new abilities; he transformed into the E-type Super Saiyan and was able to match Dial's power, but he was later captured by Chronoa. Chronoa took his Super Saiyan form away from him and gave him his Saiyan heart back before sending him back to Planet Vegeta in Age 739 after regressing him back into a baby. Time Crusade Turles was later revived and made into an adult by the Time Breakers as he fights alongside Future Cooler as they battle against the Time Patrol. He would later fuse with Hatchiyack into Hatchiyarles. After a long battle; Hatchiyarles fuses with his comrades into Ultra Cooler and was erased when Ultra Cooler was erased. He is later revived back in his infancy stage by an unknown individual later set to Age 730 where he would grow up under the guardianship of Gine. However, all his memories as an adult remained with him. However, he would soon learn that it was an alternate timeline he was sent to instead of the main timeline. Post-Time Cruasde He was later set off-planet from Planet Vegeta at his own request having kept all his power from his time with the Timebreakers having told King Vegeta that he believes himself to be a threat to Planet Vegeta and wishes to be banished. King Vegeta allowed him to leave the planet, however, he would later go to a distant planet where he would form his Crusher Corps with the single goal to conquer the universe. He would later arrive on Earth in Age 780 of the alternate timeline he was sent to and learned that he was in fact in an alternate timeline after encountering Goku doesn't even know him. However, he was later told that Turles himself was from an alternate timeline. 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Turles was invited to attend the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament where he and Raditz would join a team for the 100-Team Challenge Round and fail to gain defeat required number of teams. He later watches the Ocotofinals with Raditz. Power During the Z/Super Saga; Turles was able to surpass Dial while in his Super Saiyan form but was easily overpowered by base form Future Trunks. Chronoa was unable to remove the power he gained from his experience and simply let him keep the power as she regressed him back into a baby. Due to maintaining the power acquired the first time he achieved Super Saiyan; Turles power only magnified when he was revived as an adult by Chamel. Techniques *Ki Manipulation *Flight *Kill Driver **Dark Kill Driver *Meteor Break *Rock Crusher *Calamity Blaster *Full Power Energy Wave *Chou Makouhou *Chou Makouhou Barrage *Chou Makousen *Power Ball *Magic **Corrupted Ki Blasts ***Kill Drivers - A Barrage of Kill Drivers infused with Corrupted Ki in order to amplify the hate of it's target. Forms and Transformations Great Ape Turles is capable of transforming into a Great Ape under full moon or similar source. His armour damaged by his transformation, and only his boots, and vambraces remain intact. During the first time he used this form; he fought against Dial but ultimately lost. Full Power Turles wore power-inhibitors while with Chamel and the others. He made seems to be on the power level has Raditz, but once they are removed he's power is something else. Prior to his training his power would only revival Super Buus, but following his Dark Evolution and Saiyan Power exploitation; he's power far exceeds Super Saiyan Blue, and makes him a match for Spectral Super Saiyan Blue. Enraged State In Turles' enraged state; he becomes pupil-less and even more powerful however he's power still pales in comparison to Vegeta's as easily knocks him around, but not before using Kill Drivers on the entire planet causing Hatchiyack to became even more powerful. Runaway After Turles is defeated by Super Saiyan God Vegeta; Putine uses Dark Evolution on him to further his base form power, and results in a black and red vein like mass extending over more of his body, and his eyes turning a yellowish shade. In this form; he is capable of match Saiyan Beyond God Vegeta in battle. Super Saiyan During the first time, he became a Super Saiyan; he acquired the form after becoming enraged at the destruction of his home planet at the hands of Frieza and framed Frieza's entire race as responsible causing him to transform into Super Saiyan. However, Chronoa took away his ability to use the form before turning him back into a baby and returning him to Planet Vegeta before its destruction. After Vegeta blasted Putine with Arcane Galick Beam and mortally wounding her; Turles explodes in anger at the attack, and manages to achieve Super Saiyan. Despite being on a different level to Vegeta; he was still able to impress him, but holding his own against him. However, after exploiting his Saiyan Powers and managed to increase his power to a similar level to Potential Unleashed Gohan level. He is able to fight evenly with base form Vegeta, and even injure him. E-type Super Saiyan During the first he became a Super Saiyan; Turles was given a heart transplant and received Demon Heart in order to acquire the abilities of a Demon. As a result; his Super Saiyan form mutated into the demonic variant. Fusions Hatchiyarles Hatchiyarles is the EX-Fusion of Hatchiyack and Turles. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Erased Characters Category:Villains Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly